


Harry Potter and the Phantom Blood

by Ryoutarou97



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Memes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-02 18:53:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10950648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryoutarou97/pseuds/Ryoutarou97
Summary: What will Harry do when Draco goes too far... and steals Harry's love's first kiss!?





	Harry Potter and the Phantom Blood

    The whole magic thing had come as a bit of a shock to Harry, but somewhere between reading that first letter and standing on platform 9¾, he had come to accept the fact and delight in leaving the Dursleys and his new life with magic. It was on that train that Harry had first met Cho Chang, his beautiful ojou-sama. “I’m Chinese!” she had said, but even with her being the Capulet to his Montague, Harry knew they were right for each other. Unfortunately, that short window of bliss ended as the train pulled up to Hogwarts. It was here that Harry met Draco Malfoy.  
    “It's true then, what they're saying on the train. Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts.” said Draco, sneering at Harry  
    “Ah, you must be Draco,” Harry, a true gentleman, politely responded, “I look forward to studying magic with you.” It was then that Hedwig decided to fly over to greet the new boy with a hoot,but suddenly Draco struck the owl from the air.  
    “HEDWIG!” Harry cried, turning to Draco.  
    “Now, now, what is going on here?” asked Professor McGonagall, turning to the boys for an explanation.  
    “My apologies,” Draco smoothly deflected “the owl scared me, so I reacted on reflex.” It was from this moment that Harry disliked Draco. As the year passed, it seemed as though Draco was stealing his life! Harry’s friends were all amazed when Draco outdueled him, even though Draco had used the illegal miporfaka spell. He was called a loser in the halls, despite having taken the advantage until Draco’s dirty trick. The only solace he found in his social isolation was his time spent with Cho Chang.  
    “Goodnight, Harry, I’ll see you tomorrow” Cho Chang turned away with a smile, beginning on her way back to the Ravenclaw dorms. As she was walking past the armored statues in the West hall, Draco stepped out from behind one and pressed his firm lips to hers. Cho Chang fell to the ground with a gasp.  
    “Have you even kissed Harry yet?” Draco asked, “I thought not. So now, Harry can’t be your first! Kono Draco da!” With that, he left the devastated Cho Chang on the floor.  
    The next day, Harry went to meet Erina for their breakfast date in the great hall. As he turned the corner to their meeting place, Cho Chang choked down a sob for her cherished chastity, turned, and ran from Harry.  
    “CHO CHANG-CHAN!” Harry cried, reaching for her, but she was already gone. From his left, Harry heard a snicker.  
    “Should we tell him?” Crabbe asked Goyle.  
    “We wouldn’t want to hurt pour Harry’s feelings,” responded Goyle.  
    “WHAT DID YOU DO!?” Harry demanded, lifting each of them with one of his massively muscled arms.  
    Crabbe snickered, “Not us, but Draco...”  
  
The door to the Slytherin common room was kicked open with a crash against the wall, revealing to Harry, Draco sitting smugly in an armchair.  
    “DRAAACOOOOOOO!” He shouted in a rage, “THIS TIME YOU’VE GONE TOO FAR!” In response, Draco stood up from his chair, looking sideways at Harry as he did so.  
    “You won’t speak my name in vain again, POTTER!” Draco draw his wand, giving a stylish wave.  
    “Your fight is with me! I won’t let you sully an innocent maiden’s honor!” Harry drew his own wand in response, sliding into a dueling stance.  
    “Upset about Cho? That she shared her favors with me? And now you intend to give me a proper thrashing for my impudence?”  
    “This time, Draco, you have gone too far! Durro!” Harry thrust his wand at Draco, who parried with a protego charm.  
    “You may be right, but you’re the one who’ll pay!” Draco motioned violently with his wand, and Harry’s nose collapsed under the weight of the magical blow. “Looking to repeat your performance from our last duel? Be my guest.”  
Harry thought to himself, “I can’t beat him, but if I lose now, I’ll spend the rest of my life cowering in Draco’s shadow. But most of all, I have to fight for Cho’s honor! She needs a champion!” At this time, Draco was thinking “time to end this little pissing match. I’ll beat him here, in his own home and show him that his proper place is under my heel. He’ll see that it’s useless to try to defeat me! I shall be master, now and always!” Both moved to strike another blow, but Draco was faster. His spell struck Harry in the face again, but Harry continued undeterred and struck a blow back at Draco, throwing him back.  
    “How are you able to hit me after such a blow to the head? Perhaps I was too gentle with you! Draco cried.  
    “I’ll beat you until you cry like a baby, Draco!” Harry spat, following up with a rapid flurry of blows, “Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora!” Draco was thrown backwards, some of his blood splashing onto an ancient mask hanging on the wall. Spikes shot out from the back of the mask, pushing it off the wall. Harry watched in shock, but his attention was quickly drawn back to Draco.  
    “How… How dare you strike me!” Tears ran down Draco’s face. “I’ll make you regret that you filthy cur!”  
    “Stop it, both of you, that is quite enough.” spoke Dumbledore from above. “I know that boys your age are prone to dueling. However, Harry, I saw you pummel Draco mercilessly after the point at which he had obviously no chance of winning the fight. Such is the mark of a coward.”  
    “But--” Harry attempted to cut in.  
    “No excuses!” Dumbledore said, “to your chambers, both of you!”


End file.
